Shadow Company
The Shadow Company is the main antagonistic faction of 2009 video game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is an elite unit of private military contractors that was led by the versatile and compatible General Shepherd, the ex-commander of Task Force 141. History Foundation During the time as Operation Kingfish was conducted by Task Force 141 in 2013, Shepherd created the Shadow Company, an elite military force that was fiercely loyal to the General, in which he used for his own gain. 2016 Russo-American War The Shadow Company made their first appearance in the mission "Loose Ends" during the third action of the game, under the command of General Shepherd. They appeared as an elite unit of private military contractors stationed in their underground base "Site Hotel Bravo" somewhere in Afghanistan. Shepherd became the Shadow Company's supreme commander in his manhunt for Vladimir Makarov and he had given a blank check to use any resources needed. When Shepherd's multinational special forces unit, Task Force 141, was collecting intelligence at Makarov's safe house near the Georgian-Russian border, the Shadow Company briefly appeared as friendlies to extract Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gary "Roach" Sanderson. However, Shepherd betrayed them by shooting them and secured the DSM before his soldiers dumped the bodies in a ditch and Shepherd set them on fire using a cigar. In "The Enemy of My Enemy", he tried to eliminate John Price and John "Soap" MacTavish, who were looking for Makarov at the vehicle boneyard in Eastern Afghanistan, but the duo managed to escape by driving their vehicle into their Russian informant Nikolai's C-130 Hercules. In "Just Like Old Times", while residing in their command base, it was infiltrated by Price and Soap, who were on a suicide mission to kill Shepherd for his betrayal and the murders of Ghost, Roach, Rook and the other members of Task Force 141. When Shepherd realized that the base was compromised, he ordered his new troops to help him escape on a Zodiac while ordering a full evacuation and destroying the base in the process, but he still failed to kill Price and Soap. In the final campaign mission "Endgame", Price and Soap used a Zodiac to pursue Shepherd around the river all the way to the waterfall where Price destroyed Shepherd's helicopter and they dangled into the river below. After regaining conscious, Soap headed to the helicopter's crash site and after killing the two remaining soldiers, tried to kill Shepherd, but he fought back and recalled his motives after pinning Soap down and stabbing him with the knife Soap was using. As Price tackled Shepherd away, they fought in hand-to-hand combat until Shepherd gained the upper hand. After Soap woke up, he pulled the knife out of his wound with his last strength and managed to kill Shepherd by expertly throwing a knife through his left eye just as he looked up. The Shadow Company is absent from Modern Warfare 3. However, a container with their logo can be seen. Gallery Shadow Company MW2.jpg The Shadow Company Logo.jpg|The official logo of Shadow Company. Trivia *They are the first enemy faction in the Call of Duty series to be American. *They wear black combat uniforms and black leather boots. *They are the only COD faction to be completely wiped out. *They appear in COD online as a faction pitted against Task Force 141. **Their logo in COD online is the Tropas logo from Black Ops. External links *Shadow Company - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation pl:Kompania Cieni Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Teams Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Category:Jingoists Category:Mongers Category:Protective Category:Pawns Category:Thugs Category:Strategic Category:Betrayed Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Totalitarians Category:Organizations Category:Successful Category:Posthumous Category:Destroyers